


"I can't see."

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Temporary Character Death, prompt: "i cant see"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: I hurt Nicky once again. That's all.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 39





	"I can't see."

**Author's Note:**

> mmm not to sound rude but this is,,,,, not good

The explosion wasn't that big.

They had seen bigger explosions, honestly.

But what it did manage to do, was render unconscious the whole team.

Andy, Booker, Joe and Nicky had all lost consciousness as soon as the bomb had gone off.

In their defense, it had been thrown right next to them.

Andy had revived first, followed by Joe, then Nicky and, lastly, Booker.

Once Booker came to his senses, he instantly became aware of a very annoyed Andy.

He heard her curse in about seven different languages while getting up.

"Are you guys good?" Andy asked after a moment to take a breath.

"Yeah." Booker immediately reported back.

"Fine." Joe simply said and Booker saw that he was also getting on his feet.

They waited for a moment to hear the last 'yes' but it never came.

"Nick?" Annoyance and slight worry filled Andy's voice and Joe moved quickly next to Nicky's prone form.

"Nicoló?" A barely audible whisper sounded, " _Habibi_?"

"Yusuf? _Dove sei?_ " Nicky moved a hand up, searchingly moving it around him.

" _Sono qui, amore_." Joe put his hands on Nicky's shoulders.

" _Non riesco a vedere_." Nicky whispered in distress and Booker had been taught enough Italian to understand.

"Shit." Any exclaimed, "Joe, stay with Nicky. Come on, Book." With that, the two of them left.

The moment Nicky had fully sat up, Joe had taken him into his arms, not intending to let go before Nicoló was completely healed.

"It's okay. It's okay, my love." Joe whispered at Nicky as he held him close.

Nicky could only breathe around his rising panic and take comfort from Joe's touch on his skin.

  
_habibi = arabic = my love_   
_dove sei = italian = where are you_   
_sono qui, amore = italian = I'm here, love_   
_non riesco a vedere = italian = I can not see_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))


End file.
